ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is the main antagonist of the Soul series. He is known as the living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge. Biography The Legacy of Nightmare *''Soul Calibur (1998-2012)'' *''Soul Calibur II (2002-2003)'' *''Soul Calibur III (2005)'' *''Soul Calibur Legends (2007)'' *''Soul Calibur IV (2008)'' **''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny (2009)'' *''Soul Calibur V (2012)'' Appearance True to his nickname, Nightmare appears as a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covers most of his body. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder. He is depicted with Soul Edge in his left hand, symbolizing his polarity with Siegfried. Over the years, his appearance has progressively grown more and more demonic, as influenced by the state of Soul Edge himself. During the events of Soul Calibur, he was simply a suit of armor with a giant arm and horned helmet. In Soul Calibur II, Nightmare's armor changes design, now sporting long red hair from the back with bat wing-like ornaments on the sides replacing the horn. With a body to call his own at last, Nightmare returned to a suit similar to his original Soul Calibur variant, although slightly re-vamped, in Soulcalibur III, with the claw having stretched over his chest plate, possessing a rudimentary jaw lined with sharp teeth both on his shoulder and chest. As of Soulcalibur IV, Nightmare seems to have degraded into a body of dark energy. What was once flesh has now fully transformed into a compound of metal and bone. The mouth covering the chestplate from before has split open around his entire waist, connecting the legs and torso with a torrent of evil energy. The armor appears fused to his claw and much more metallic in appearance. No longer using Siegfried, the alternate costumes are much more severe in mutation. His alternate outfit in Soul Calibur IV displays traits similar to Night Terror. Following the destruction of the original Nightmare, Soul Edge obtains a new host in Soulcalibur V, resulting in the rise of a new Nightmare. His design returns to a more traditional look best likened to his appearance in Soul Calibur II. He retains the long horn on his helmet from his other designs, and both the horn and parts of his arm display a menacing orange glow. Despite having a new host, he retains his fighting style from past games. Soul Edge, like Nightmare himself, has also reverted to a design more like its appearance in earlier titles, despite having a different official design for the game. In Legendary Souls, the SCIV version of Nightmare appears as one of the opponents, albeit the dark energy and smoke being replaced with flames, resembling Inferno to an extent. In the spinoff Soulcalibur Legends, Nightmare's appearance is taken from Soulcalibur III but it noticeably more demonic, with his grieves having developed talons and his right leg having taken on the form of a large jaw, similar to his right shoulder. Theme Song Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Nightmare-in-soul-calibur-4.jpg|Soul Calibur IV Renders Navigation Category:Characters Category:Soul Series Category:Evil Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Malfested Category:Wielders of Soul Edge Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1998 Category:Soulcalibur Characters Category:Soulcalibur II Characters Category:Soulcalibur III Characters Category:Soulcalibur IV Characters Category:Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Characters Category:Soulcalibur V Characters Category:Soulcalibur: Lost Swords Characters